A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel often includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located between the two substrates. The upper substrate may be a color film (CF) substrate, while the lower substrate may be a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate. In a traditional liquid crystal display monitor, the CF substrate and the TFT array substrate are bonded together by frame glue to form a display panel.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of the structure of a traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device includes a CF substrate 10, a TFT array substrate 11, and a liquid crystal layer 12 located between the CF substrate 10 and the array substrate 11. The array substrate 11 may include a plurality of pixel units arranged as an array with each pixel unit further including three sub-pixel units 110. The CF substrate 10 may include a red color filter 101, a green color filter 102, and a blue color filter 103 corresponding to each of the three sub-pixel units 110. In addition, the CF substrate further includes a black matrix (BM) 104 between neighboring color filters. Specifically, the BM 104 corresponds to the positions that shield the gaps between neighboring sub-pixel units 110.
As the resolution of display devices becomes higher and higher, the size of sub-pixel units 110 on a display panel with a same dimension becomes smaller and smaller. FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a part of the array substrate 11 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, due to the limitations of the fabrication process for the CF substrate 10, the minimum line-width M of the BM is usually no less than 5.5 μm. On the other hand, due to the restrictions on the bottom dimension S1 and the top dimension S2 of the supporting columns 120 in the liquid crystal layer 12, the line-width X of the BM to cover the supporting columns 120 may not be smaller than 20 μm. Therefore, when the line-width M of the BM and the line-width X for covering the supporting columns both reach a minimum value, further improving the resolution by reducing the dimension of the sub-pixel units 110 may lead to a low product yield and a low transmission rate for the display devices.
The disclosed display panels, display devices, and the fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.